1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a metadata tagging system, an image searching method and device, and a method for tagging a gesture thereof, and more particularly, to a metadata tagging system for searching an image based on tagged metadata, an image searching method and device, and a method for tagging a gesture thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a user searches data by inputting a keyword related to the data or selecting a keyword from among the keywords provided by a system. In order to do so, metadata indicating data contents should be registered in association with a database which is prepared in advance.
However, a user should update this registration of associating metadata with the database frequently in order to search data smoothly, and this may cause inconvenience to the user. That is, if metadata is not properly associated with the database through registration, the user may not be able to search desired data effectively from among vast amounts of data.
Accordingly, a method for extracting metadata automatically without inputting registration of an association by a user so as to allow the user to search data effectively based on the extracted metadata is required.